marvelfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Spider-Man: The Animated Series
The Amazing Spider-Man: The Animated Series is a American cartoon animated television series which featuring the Marvel Comics character of the same name. Characters Main Characters * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Mary Jane Watson Supporting Characters * Aunt May Parker * Green Goblin (II)/New Goblin (Harry Osborn) * Gwen Stacy * Captain George Stacy * J. Jonah Jameson * Robbie Robertson * Betty Brant * Ned Leeds * Ben Urich * Phil Urich * Agent Venom (Eugene "Flash" Thompson) * Liz Allen * Randy Robertson * Kenny "King" Kong * Bluebird (Sally Arvil) * Glory Grant * Sha Shan Nyugen * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Prowler (Hobie Brown) * Rocket Racer (Robert Farrell) * Vin Gonzales * Michele Gonzales * Detective-Captain Jean DeWolff * Seymour O'Reilly * Dr. Ashley Kafka * Max Modell * Cardiac (Elisa Whitman) * Leo Zelinsky * Norah Winters * Debra Whitman * John Jameson * Gabrielle Greer * Shirley Lewis * Devon Lewis * Toxin (Patrick Mulligan) * Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors * Dr. Martha Connors * Billy Connors Villains * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * Lizard * Dr. Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Electro (Maxwell "Max" Dillon) * Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Sandman (Flint Marko) * Rhino (Alexander O'Hirn) * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * Scorpion (MacDonald "Mac" Gargan) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Chameleon (Dmitri Smerydakov) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Carnage (Cletus Kasady) * Beetle (Abner Jenkins) * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Hammerhead * Silvermane (Silivo Manfredi) * Tombstone (Lonnie Thompson Lincoln) * Mr. Negative (Martin Li) * Inner Demons * Montana (Jackson Brice) * Ox (Raymond Bloch) * Fancy Dan (Daniel Brito) * She-Venom (Ann Weying) * Boomerang (Frederick "Fred" Myers) * Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) * Speed Demon (James Sanders) * Knockout (Elizabeth Rawson) * Bloodlust (Beatta Dubiel) * Whiplash (Leeann Foreman) * Mindblast (Danielle Forte) * Tarantula (Janicda Rodriguez) * White Rabbit (Lorina Dodson) * Hippo * Stunner (Angelica Brancale) * Jackal (Miles Warren) * Kaine Parker * Spidercide * Superior Spider-Man * Black Tarantula (Carlos LaMuerto) * Living Brain * Aftershock (Danielle Brunt) * Grizzly (Maxwell Markham) * Spot (Jonathan Ohnn) * Kangaroo (Brian Hipps) * Gibbon (Martin Blank) * Commandra (Catherine D'Antan) * Jack O'Lantern (Jason Philip Macendale, Jr.) * Scorpia (Elaine Coll) * Human Fly (Richard Deacon) * Big Wheel (Jackson Weele) * Iguana * Scorcher (Steven Hudak) * Vermin (Edward Whelan) * Ringer (Anthony Davis) * Headshell (Leila Davis) * Lady Octopus (Carolyn Trainor) * Mud-Thing * Sandstorm (Tony Trainor) * Squid (Donald Callahan) * Ms. Fortune (Laura Fortune) * Ogre * Lightning Fist Allies * Avengers ** Captain America ** Thor ** Iron Man ** Hulk ** Ant-Man/Giant-Man ** Wasp ** Black Widow ** Hawkeye ** Falcon ** Black Panther ** Quicksilver ** Scarlet Witch ** Vision ** She-Hulk ** Tigra ** Spider-Woman * X-Men ** Professor X ** Cyclops ** Marvel Girl ** Wolverine ** Colossus ** Beast ** Iceman ** Shadowcat ** Storm ** Nightcrawler ** Angel ** Banshee * Fantastic Four ** Mr. Fantastic ** Thing ** Invisible Woman ** Human Torch * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord ** Gamora ** Groot ** Rocket Raccoon ** Drax the Destroyer * Daredevil * Elektra * Punisher * Heroes for Hire ** Luke Cage ** Iron Fist * Moon Knight * Nova * Deadpool * * * Other Villains * Episodes Season 1 * 1. With Great Powers: * 2. The Vulture of the Skies: * 3. Armed and Dangerous: * 4. An Mystery For: * 5. Kraven the Hunter: * 6. Enter: Electro: * 7. Where Crawl the Lizard: * 8. The Terrible Threats of the Living Brain!: * 9. The Return of the Vulture: * 10. The Sands of Crime: * 11. Spidey Meets the Green Goblin: * 12. Six: * 13. The Horns of the Rhino: * 14. Sting of the Scorpion: * 15. The Alien Costume, Pt. 1: * 16. The Alien Costume, Pt. 2: * 17. Return of the Green Goblin: * 18. The Kingpin: Season 2 * 1. Enforcement: * 2. The Lizard's Returns: * 3. Return of the Living Brain: * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : * 16. : * 17. : * 18. : Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Season 6 # Season 7 # Season 8 # Season 9 # Season 10 # Voice Cast # Josh Keaton - Peter Parker/Spider-Man # Vanessa Marshell - Mary Jane Watson # Deborah Strong - Aunt May Parker # Edward Anser - Uncle Ben Parker # James Arnold Taylor # Joshua LeBar - Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom # Grey Griffin # Cree Summer # Andrew Kishino # J.K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson # Kevin Michael Richardson # Seth Green # Corey Burton # Corey Feldman # Jennifer Hale # Scott Menville # Daran Norris - Abner Jenkins/Beetle # Peter MacNicol - Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus # Steven Weber # Steven Blum # Benjamin Diskin # Michael C. Hall # Tara Strong # Diedrich Bader - Herman Schultz/Shocker # Dwight Schultz - Adrian Toomes/Vulture # Brian Blooms # Eric Loomis # Rick D. Wasserman # Travis Willingham # Fred Tatasciore # Gabriel Mann # Wally Wingert # Colleen Villard # Roger Craig Smith # Cindy Robinson # Mae Whitman # Bruce Greenwood # Cam Clarke # Erin Torpey # Dave Boat # David Kuafman # Adrian Pasdar # Laura Bailey # Chris Cox # Troy Baker # Dee Bradley Baker # Jennifer Tilly # Logan Miller # Noel Wells # Gregg Berger # Frank Welker # Will Friedle # Eric Bauza # Christopher Daniel Barnes # Brian George # John DiMaggio # Thomas F. Wilson # Clancy Brown # Mark Hamill # Peter Cellun # Hynden Walch # Khary Payton # Nicole Oliver # George Takei # Logan Grove # Keith Ferguson # Keith Szarabajka # Drake Bell # Loren Lester # Samuel L. Jackson # Clark Gregg # Keith Sivlerstein # Kate Higgins # Tom Kane # Michael Ironside # Matt Lanter # Donald Glover # Tricia Helfer # Charles Duckworth # Jason David Frank # Nolan North # Ron Perlman # Debi Derryberry # Rob Paulsen # Patrick Seitz # Charlie Schlatter # Michael Rosenbaum # Jason Marsden # Danica McKellar # Stephanie Sheh # Stephanie Lemelin # Sumalee Motano # Anthony Ruvivar # Udo Kier # Keith David # Zelda Williams # Sean Astin # Greg Cipes # Ashley Johnson # April Steward # Justin Long # Ashley Tisdale # Xander Berkeley # Jack Coleman # Townsend Coleman # Patrick Warburton # Robert Englund # Lacey Chabert # Elisa Gabrielli # Ogie Banks # Misty Lee # Gray Anthony Williams # Tom Kenny # Courtney B. Vance # Irene Bedard # Mary Faber # Susanne Blakeslee # Phil LaMarr # Rino Romano # Daryl Sabara # Danielle Judobits # Danny Trejo # Bill Fagerbakke # Stephen Stanton # Greg Ellis # Nick Jameson # John Kassir # Crispin Freeman # Eric Lopez # Miguel Ferrer # David Solobov # Steve Downes # Ian Hecox # Anthony Padilla # J.B. Blanc # Jim Cummings # Glenn Steinbaum # Amy Acker # Mary Elizabeth McGylnn # Neil Patrick Harris # Seth MacFarlane # Rachael MacFarlane # Thom Acox-Hernandez # Bumper Robinson # Eden Sher # Sam Riegel # Rene Auberjonois # Jenny Slate # Andre Sogliuzzo # Bryce Papenbrook # Adam McArthur # Alan Tudky # Benjamin Bratt # Tarama Taylor # C. Thomas Howell # Justin Kirk # Nathan Fillion # Freddy Rodriguez # Maggie Q # Wallace Langham # Wade Williams # Yuri Lowenthal # Victor Brandt # Jeffrey Combs # Cameron Brown # Alyson Stoner # George Eads # Oded Fehr # Mark Rolston # Sarah Shahi # Jeff Bennett # John de Lanice # Arnold Vosloo # Kelly Wu # Keone Young # James Remar # Rodger Bumpass # Alyssa Milano # Nicole Dubuc # Kevin Grevioux # Graham McTravish # Kath Soucie # Ariel Winter # Jacqueline Obradors # Robert Patrick # Jeremy Kent Jackson # Laura Post # Chris Diamantopoulos # Max Mittelman # Peter Stormare # James Woods # David Kaye # Armin Shimmerman # Elizabeth Daily # Brent Sniper # Peter Jessop # James C. Mathis III # Jim Ward # Jeff Garlin # Camilla Luddington # Rosario Dawson # Jason O'Mara # Jerry O'Connell # Erica Luttrell # Justin Chambers # Dana Delany # Lauren Tom # Tahmoh Penikett # Trevor Devall # Paget Brewster # Dan Gilverzan # Jason Isaacs # Kari Whalgren # Darren Criss # Arif S. Kitchen # Keri Russell # Jim Meskiman # Jamieson Price # Morena Baccarin